Cardiac related health issues are predominantly increasing among people. Identifying cardiac problems and taking precautionary methods are key factors to manage any exigent conditions that may occur in a cardiac patient. If a situation of cardiac attack occurs the patient can be provided medical therapy for instance using a defibrillator. The defibrillator provides electric energy as a therapeutic dose to the heart for recovering the heart function. Current defibrillators are also capable of monitoring and analyzing electrocardiogram (ECG) data collected from the patient. This data can be used to analyze the functioning of the heart and determine the amount of defibrillation therapy required for the heart. Multiple electrodes may be connected to the patient for obtaining the ECG data. These electrodes may be connected to the chest skin on the patient. A weak electrical signal needs to be transmitted to the patient's body using the electrodes for collecting the ECG data. The energy at the defibrillator may need to be delivered to the patient preferable may be almost 90% of energy need to be given to the patient. In the process remaining 10% energy may leak and then may sometimes get delivered to ECG device or a ECG monitor. However the current devices do not have any mechanism for tracking or determining how much energy is being diverted to the ECG device or the ECG monitor. Thus a user of the defibrillator such as a doctor is not aware of the energy being diverted to the ECG device or the ECG monitor The doctor is also not at present able to determine if right quantity of energy is delivered to the patient to understand the loss in energy.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved system for analyzing the energy delivered to ECG device from the defibrillator for better consumption of the energy present in the defibrillator.